The Broken Soulmate
by CatRoseC
Summary: Hermione Granger is faced with a demon of her own after the demise of the Dark Lord, after returning to Hogwarts for her final year, she shares a connection with her worst enemy, but this enemy is the only person that can help her find her way during tough times, especially since he has his own problems to deal with. (VEELA STORY) - Sensitive Themes -
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, this is my first story and I'm still getting used to writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _ **Broken Soulmate**_

Hermione Granger, once a fiery individual now sat broken on her dirty bed. In the time span of under 5 weeks her life had completely changed direction. And it all began with Rick. Her very own Dark Lord. She lay silently with her head on her rough pillow. Her bruised legs were sprawled in opposite directions as she wavered in and out of consious. She knew very well what would happen if she passed out before completing her chores, and the thought made her quiver, she was almost certain he would come back for round 2.

Hermione used all the energy she could muster and slowly heaved her thin figure into a standing position, she could feel the wet tears streaming down her face but her body was numb to the pain. She etched closer to the door until her bony hand clasped the cold handle, she twisted it with a grimace and left the once comforting bedroom of her childhood.

* * *

You may be wondering what happened that drastically changed the life of the famouse war heroine. And it all started at the beginning of the summer holidays.

The war was over and Hermione ventured to Australia to retrieve her parents. After withdrawing the memory charm her parents were overjoyed to hear that the war had ended. The Grangers returned to their old house and for a short amount of time, life was happy, simple. But as Hermione had learned during the war, all good things must come to an end. Mr Granger fell incurably ill, and passed away shortly after being diagnosed.

This tore the family apart, with Mrs Granger drowning in grief and Hermione having to mourn yet another important person in her life only weeks after the war, the family was falling apart. After seeing the effect of being fatherless had on Hermione, Mrs Granger came to the conclusion that the only way to bring her her family back together was to remarry. The man of choice was an old childhood friend and blinded by grief she fell in love with Rick Darris. Rick was a muscly man with a massive beer belly, his chestnut hair sprouted on his head, chest, arms and legs. His dark brown eyes were menacing and his face scrawny and full of stubble. His massive feet made him extremely clumsy and he was almost always angry.

Hermione coudn't see what her mother saw in Rick, but thought better than to intervene because she thought he was a temporary fling to get her mothers mind from her father. But Hermione was soon proven wrong when after just 3 weeks of dating they got married. Rick moved into the Grangers home and adopted Hermione. Although she hated Rick, she knew that she was almost old enough to leave and that she would shortly be returning to Hogwarts, this thought and her mothers happiness were the only things making her stay.

Just when Hermione thought matters couldn't get any worse, after 2 weeks of being wed to Rick, Mrs Granger was found dead in her bathroom. She appeared to have taken her own life.

* * *

 _*tap*tap*_

Hermione awoke to the noise of an owl scratching her bedroom window, she lifted her peach duvet and sprang out of bed. She ran exitedly to the window and fumbled with the latch, as soon as it was open a giant mass of feathers flew into her room. Hermione recognized the owl as Pig, Ron's owl. She knew this would be a reply to the owl she sent a couple of days ago asking to meet in The Leaky Cauldron to go shopping. She wanted to tell them the good news that she had gotten head girl. Pig zoomed around in many circles before Hermione managed to capture the letter between his sharp claws. She ripped the top off and unfolded the letter, she eagerly began to read:

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _Harry and I read your letter and decided that Saturday is the best day for us to go to Diagon Alley. We will meet you in The Leaky Cauldron at 10am and then Molly has invited you to stay the night at the Burrow to go to the train station with us, we'll see you in 5 days._**

 ** _P.S. Harry says he loves his birthday present you got him and he cannot wait until the quidditch season starts up._**

 ** _\- Ron_**

Hermione read through the letter twice before carefully folding it up, she slid it into her pocket and slid her jacket over her shoulders, she slipped her blue, flashy smartwatch onto her wrist and set an alarm for 4 hours. She went into the kitchen to get a few snacks before leaving through the front door.

Rick had gone out with his friends to a pub in the village, Hermione knew she had quite a bit of time before he got back. She had already finished all her chores and decided to go for a walk to pass time, it had been quite a while since she had been out in the open.

Her body was very fragile and was under a glamour that hid all the bruising and marks from her pale skin. If Rick knew she was outside right now she would have a new set of scars to hide in the morning.

* * *

She wandered through the park and soon found a bench to sit on, she sat on the hard, cold wood for a while until she dozed off. When she woke up she found herself looking up at the sky. There were white clouds layering above her head and the bright sun was hidden from sight. The air was breezy causing a certain chill down her bones as she watched all the happy famillies walk past.

Before she knew it her watch started beeping loudly, she fiddled with the buttons and after succecfully turning it off she began walking home. When she arrived she found that the front door was unlocked, her chest tightened. Convinced that she had locked the door before she left she nudged it forwards gently, as it swung open she crept in warily. She wandered around downstairs and after finding no traces of Rick being home she walked upstairs. But her heart beat stopped when she saw who was standing in the dark corner of her bedroom. Rick was standing there with his face scrunched up in anger,"Thought we could run away hmm?", he hissed, his voice shaking with fury. Before she could respond he stalked towards Hermione grabbed her hair and flung her to the floor.

Before she could catch her breath a giant fist flew quickly at her face, she brought her hand up to her broken jaw before the pain hit. She let out a low whimper that was almost inaudible. During the next 2 hours she endured her worst beating yet, she slipped unconscious after 10 minutes and knew there was a chance she wouldn't survive the night.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat up with a start, he turned around to see his very worried mother looking into his eyes, "Draco honey what's wrong?", she asked while rushing towards him. Before he could awnser he was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, thank you for the feedback, it is much appreciated!**

 **I will try and update this story once a week to once every two weeks, but my schedule can get very busy.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _ **Broken Soulmate - Chapter 2**_

A ray of light flashed across her bedroom from the window, she lifted her watch up to her face and read 9:45, she sighed and twitched her hand. Slowly she slithered her hand underneath her bed and felt her fingers brush her wand. She closed her fingers on the smooth wood and lifted it up. Whit a whisper she accioed a healing potion, she lifted it up to her bruised lips and swallowed the warm liquid. She felt a rush of heat slither down her throat as she gulped the last of the tingly blue liquid.

She glanced back at her smart watch and saw it read Saturday. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the object until her chocolate brown eyes were watering. She had been unconsious for 4 days straight.

All thoughts of her injuries disappeard as she jumped out of bed, instantly her knees buckled and she collapsed. She huffed in frustration as she crawled slowly into the bathroom and locked the door. She showered, changed and glamoured her injuries so that they were invisible to the eye and took 3 more blue healing potions to ease the pain. She knew the effects were only temporary and would wear off on Saturday morning, she also knew that taking many potions at once can be very dangerous, but at that moment in time she was already in agony and figured it couldn't get any worse.

She checked her watch one last time before shrinking her giant, pre-packed suitcase, she slipped it into the pocket in her blue jacket and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

She was ten minutes late and as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace Harry and Ron flung onto her for a bone crushing hug. She internally flinched but managed to plaster a fake smile on her face as she looked at her friends. Ron had grown another 3 inches and his arms and legs had gotten more muscly. He looked looked a lot more gangly as his figure towered over Hermione. Harry on the other hand had only grown about an inch, his hair was draped over his face and his emerald eyes twinkled as they met with Hermione's. He had definitely spent far too much time with Dumbledore.

"Mione, how are you?", Harry breathed into her hair, "I'm good thanks, although I would rather like to be able to breathe", Hermione replied, though she was smilling. Ron and Harry finally released her and looked up at her sheepishly. "Come on huys, there must be so many new books at Flourish and Blotts since I haven't been in ages!", Hermione laughed before dragging them away by their sleeves.

The trio entered the old bookshop. Hermione instantly sprang to life and set to work inspecting every book on every shelf. After spending an hour and a half in the shop, Hermione decided she had enough books to last her the year at Hogwarts. She spotted her friends in the corner chatting and weaved her way through the now corwded store. She flagged down Harry and pointed towards the door, he nodded and turned to Ron, he said something short before the two boys left the shop to join Hermione outside.

"Blimey Hermione, are you planning on doing anything _but_ reading this year?", Ron said as he noticed the giant bag in her hands full to the brim with books. "Of course I am Ron, I will have many head girl duties that will need doing, but reading is still very important, especially since its's our final year at Hogwarts."Hermione retorted, her eyes still glowing from the excitement she usually had whilst in a bookshop. " But where did you get the money for all those books, usually your mum gives you a limit", Harry asked curiously. "Hermione looked away and took a deep breath before answering, "We have a lot to catch up on".

They spent the remainder of the day wandering deep through the busy streets of Diagon Alley, stopping every few seconds to look at the window displays of their favourite shops. After 3 long hours of shopping they eventually decided to stop at their favourite ice-cream shop; Florean Fortescue's. It was well known that this was the best ice-cream shop in the Alley, though not as good as it was before Florean's disappearance during the second wizarding war.

They settled down in three comfy lime green armchairs outside in the sunshine before ordering their favourite ice-creams; white chocolate orange for Hermione, vanilla cookie for Harry and apple crumble with raspberry sauce and smothered in a thick layer of chocolate sprinkles for Ron. They then sat talking about their summers. Hermione was hesitant to talk about her summer after hearing all about Ron and Harry's quidditch filled holiday, she really wanted to tell them everything and let it all out but the image of Rick furious hovered in the back of her mind. As much as she would hate to admit it, the mere thought of Rick terrified her.

In the end, she only told them about what happened to her family, and tried the best she could to avoid talking about Rick. It wasn't that she didn't trust the boys, they were now the closest she had to family, but after all they had been through, the last thing she wanted was to burden them with her issues, after all, everyone had lost someone during the battle. She inwardly sighed at herself for being stubborn, she usually prided herself on being no-nonsense and independent, but she just couldn't bring herself to say a couple words. She was brought back to reality when she felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder. She instantly flinched and backed away from the hand out of habit. She looked up and found Harry and Ron staring at her with worry filled eyes,"You okay Mione?", Harry said quickly to break the tension that had set between the three friends, his voice was filled with obvious pity and Hermione swiftly got up from her chair. "Yhea I'm fine, though it's getting dark so we should head back".

The three headed back up the ragged lane towards the Leaky Cauldron and in turn flooed back to the Burrow.

* * *

She stepped out of the small fireplace smoothly just in time for Harry not to land straight on her back, she looked around the room and saw 5 red heads grinning back at her. She smiled back before being embraced in two small, comforting arms. When Molly released her she took a good look around the Burrow. She hadn't been there since the end of the war when it was destroyed due to everything that was going on at home, but as she looked around the room, it seemed untouched.

Molly noticed her curiosity and chipped in,"Dumbledore expected our house to get damaged during the massacre, so he placed a preservasion charm on it to ensure that everything would be able to go back to the way it was with the wave of a wand". Hermione nodded her head back, he truly was the wisest wizard she had ever know.


End file.
